Supernatural Love
by RequiemKei
Summary: One shot fic. Draco and Ginny are vampires.
1. Default Chapter

Supernatural Love by RequiemKei  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Draco and Ginny would have been together a long time ago.  
  
====================================  
  
Virginia 'Ginny' Weasley stared at her reflection. Contary to common belief, she could see her reflection, and what she saw pleased her.  
  
She was not the same Ginny Wealsey that had left Hogwarts for summer. That Ginny had, in her opinion, red hair that was far too bright and chocolate brown eyes. Now, her hair was a luxurious wine red and her eyes were more gold than brown. Her body had developed quite well too.  
  
Ginny sighed. All these were side effects of her transformation. Her main transformation. She hissed at the mirror, and revealed a pair of slender white fangs, which tapered to a needle sharp point.  
  
She was a vampire.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Draco Malfoy stalked down station nine and three quarters. He had changed over the summer as well. His originally platinum blond hair was throughly silver, and his eyes had turned from blue-grey to mostly grey, highlighted with silver.  
  
The Slytherins he passed all seemed hesitant to approach him, even Pansy Parkinson, who would normally had by now attached herself to his arm. They all saw that he had changed, and not just physically, though that was immediately obvious. What was different and painfully obvious to the Slytherins was that he practically radiated power.  
  
Draco, of course, noticed all the attention he was receiving. Inwardly, he sighed, though his face remained in a slight smirk. It was bad enough that he had to keep his new status from his father at home, but now that he was at school, things were much worse. Who knew which one of his housemates was his father's spy?  
  
It was going to be a long year for Draco the vampire.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
A week came and went. Ginny was coping well with her school work as well as her new nocturnal habits. In fact, she was extremely surprised that she had managed to get through the week without feeding on her schoolmates.  
  
"Ginny, are you coming? Dinner's almost over," Hermione asked. Ginny put down her half completed Potions essay and got up.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Suddenly, a flash of heat shot through her body, leaving her feeling as if her entire body was on fire. She gasped and sank to the floor, trembling as the heat faded, leaving a tingling feeling.  
  
"Ginny! Are you okay?" Hermione dropped down beside Ginny, looking anxious.  
  
"I'm fine..." Ginny assured the older girl as she shakily got to her feet, the tingly feeling still coursing through her body.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny picked at her food. Another misconception about vampires is that they could not eat human food. Ginny sighed. She really had no appetite.  
  
Suddenly, heat flashed through her body again. Her eyes shot over to the door,which was just opening.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Draco made his way to the Great Hall quickly. He had been caught up with his work and did not notice that dinner was almost over. Although he could always sneak out to the kitchens later, he somehow felt an urge to go for dinner.  
  
He was almost at the door when a sharp flash of heat shot through his body. The heat pulsed through his body, accompanied by a tingly feeling. Breathing hard, he pushed open the door.  
  
Silver eyes met gold ones. Suddenly, the rest of the world did not matter any more. All that mattered to Draco was the owner of those gold eyes. Ginny Wealsey.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Ginny watched as Draco Malfoy walked through the door, his silver eyes immediately locking on hers. Heat started pulsing through her body, making her feel like she was burning up.  
  
Her eyes followed him as he made his way to the Slytherin table. He sat directly across her, managing to grab a plate while holding her gaze.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Draco stabbed at his potatoes with his fork. He could not stand it any longer. He felt an unbelievable need of her, and the heat coursing through him did nothing to help.  
  
Gritting his teeth, he flashed her a telepathic picture of his room and left the hall.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Ginny was not sober. She was intoxicated in Draco's eyes and the pulsating heat in her body. So when Draco flashed her a telepathic image of his room, she obeyed.  
  
Her lips issued an excuse to her friends which her mind never registered, as she swiftly but inconspicuously evacuated her seat and left the hall.  
  
Once out, she looked around her, unsure of the way. But a gentle tugging at the edge of her mind told her all she needed to know. Swiftly, she made her way to the Head Boy's room, where Draco was waiting for her.  
  
Neither of them said anything as Draco pulled Ginny into the room. Words were unneeded when their bodies did the communicating.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Draco awoke to bright moonlight streaming in from the window. He felt a light movement on his chest and looked down. Ginny was still sleeping, snuggled against him,her beautiful red locks spread around her like a halo. He could see the glistening tips of her fangs between her slightly open lips.  
  
His lovely, lovely mate.  
  
Draco gently but possessively stroked her hair.  
  
She was so beautiful.  
  
She was his.  
  
=====================================  
  
The End  
  
This is a one shot fic inspired by Moonless Nights by Fate's Angel. 


	2. This is NOT a chapter

This is not a chapter.  
  
I'm posting this because apparently the phrase 'one shot fic' wasn't clear enough. I will not be continueing this fic, partly because I have bad experiences with long fanfics and never seem to be able to get them done on time, and partly because this is a scenerio I made up while suffering from insomnia. Therefore, I have no idea whatsoever whats going to happen next. And it was not written to be continued in the first place, so did not actually plan out a storyline.  
  
Sorry if you were waiting to see what happens next, but your guess is as good as mine as I have no idea about it at all. If anyone would like to continue it just let me know and I'll most likely let you have it.  
  
Also, thanks to Anime10473, suntin suntin, Eve Granger, Keita and Da Hot Currie for reviewing. I hope this answers your questions.  
  
Kei 


End file.
